Night
by littlelinguistme
Summary: She knew he could help her. She knew he could fix this. He knew her, both of her. He'd be able to put her back together and find a place for Shiho Miyano in Ai Haibara's life.


**Night** by littlelinguistme  
Written for Day 1 of CoAi Week 2018 on Tumblr! Prompt: Trust

 **Disclaimer:** Please don't sue me. All recognizable elements belong to Gosho.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Shiho Miyano had returned to this world a few short hours ago and was currently facing the odd feeling of sleeping in a stranger's bed, one that had not memorised her current body's shape. She felt out of place in her own room.

 _Where does she belong?_

All the preparations for the next day had already been completed by Haibara Ai. Her room was cleaned and organized so that if anything should happen… well, Hakase wouldn't have any trouble clearing out her things. She had written a crude will; a few things left to Ayumi-chan, everything else was Hakase's to do with as he pleased.

She had made sure everyone's last memories of her were positive. There was nothing to be done but to rest but still, she could not sleep.

 _What's next?_

Shiho was prepared for death. She had been for a long time. The only thing that worried her was how the professor would fare after she was gone. _Would he remember to eat well?_ The scientist hoped the children would help keep him on track in her absence. _Oh, the children…_

It was getting stuffy in her room. Her breaths were laboured. She turned in bed; it still didn't fit her newfound curves. Shiho turned her thoughts to the day yet to come. She didn't want to think about the people her temporary life knew; she closed her eyes, trying to shut away their image.

 _Dark._

Shadows crept onto the bed and covered her, encased her.

 _Quiet._

Her blood pounded in her ears with nothing else in the room, not even an analog clock to drown it out.

Her breaths echoed off the walls, morphing into something sinister on their journey back. The lack of everything compounded and contributed to her downward spiral.

She felt stuck and trapped and lost and _alone._

She had to go, she had to get out. Nothing else was important as getting out of this room with the too-many reminders of a life she could no longer have.

 _Where is the closest door?_ She shoved it open, shoes the last thing on her mind.

And suddenly, she was out in the middle of it all. Rain pelted angrily down, immediately soaking her through. Each drop was like a swing of an axe, chipping away at her feeble grasp on calm. The wind slapped at her face, punishing, unforgiving. It was so dark out and her vision was already blurred from the wind and rain.

 _I need…_ one familiar thing… _who?_

Her mind tunneled into one thought: Kudo Shinichi.

She knew he could help her. She knew he could fix this. He knew her, both of her. He'd be able to put her back together and find a place for Shiho Miyano in Ai Haibara's life.

She tore through the professor's yard, ripped open the gate and did the same to Kudo's. The scientist didn't even flinch at the loud ugly screech as the metal protested its rough treatment. She was through the other side as the gates flapped in her wake, already forgotten.

Barefoot and gasping for air, she pounded on his door.

 _Let me in, let me in._

Her hair stuck to her face and neck as her clothes clung to her drenched body. She looked wretched. Mud and water dripped all over his porch and down onto his cheesy welcome mat and a roll of newspaper he'd forgotten to take in the day before. Above, the storm raged harder, wind picking up. She shook with cold.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Her fist rang with sobering pain. It was no match for her fraying sanity.

Panting, she slumped against the door for support. Her hysteria peaking, she started banging with an open palm. She sobbed into the wood, each shuddering cry a prayer for sanctuary.

"P-please," she whispered. Her teeth were violently chattering and she bit down, trying desperately to hold everything together.

Thunder deafened the world for a moment, and she almost gave up. Her sense of self was about to snap. Shiho closed her eyes and prepared to give in to the panic attack forming, her breathing getting shallower and shallower. But then the door was open. She almost fell through but caught herself on the threshold and straightened.

And there he was.

Time stilled as they drank in the sight of each other. Lightning illuminated them both for a moment, washing them in clarity before it evaporated just as quickly.

He stood with a half open shirt, haphazardly buttoned, and a pair of sleep bottoms pulled up ridiculously high, both signs of his rush to get to her. His hair rebelled against gravity, completely untamed.

Other than his attire, there was no sign of sleep on the bewildered detective. His eyes held a grim anticipation and he was tense. She could see it in the rigid line of his shoulders but she ignored it.

 _Help me._

The rain was deafening.

* * *

She was wet and disheveled and wide-eyed and _beautiful_ , he thought.

Her heaving chest drew his attention to her lithe form. She looked so small, shaking to fight off the cold that pierced her through. His detective's eyes catalogued every signal of distress coming from her appearance. The frenzied look on her face was such a contrast to her usual composed, sarcastic self.

 _What's going on? Is she h-_ he thought alarmed, cut off when she crashed into him.

* * *

She fought for control of her mind but panic had taken the reigns. The young scientist was desperate for someone to prove she existed, who remembered she was alive.

 _Know me. Acknowledge me._ Her colleagues believed her dead; her family was long dead; her friends wouldn't recognize her, not in this body. _Remember me._

Her hands clung to his neck and shoulders, wrapping around, trying to feel him. She shoved her head against his semi-bared chest, ears straining to hear a heartbeat. Her wet clothes dripped and puddles formed in the middle of his foyer. Her starved body stole the heat from his, greedy and desperate, like this would be the last time they'd know shelter.

Shiho gripped at his shirt and Shinichi, frozen at the sudden sensation of being covered in a wet mess, fell back a few steps.

* * *

Lightning flashed by once more, and he caught the scent of her shampoo from a strong gust of wind. The door slammed forgotten into the wall, the sound just echoing the lightning's accompanying thunder clap.

His arms instinctively gripped at her waist. Pulling her deeper inside the house, he turned them around and kicked the swinging door shut. She shuddered in his arms and he pulled her closer, backing them against an empty stretch of wall. Shiho responded by reaching up and clawing at his shirt, easily ripping the few buttons that kept him decent, and burrowing her head against his chest.

His heart hammered beneath her; their breaths shallowed. The whole Kudo mansion seemed to groan as the storm fumed outside.

Looking down at the trembling girl in his arms, he was gripped by a sudden need to have her closer, like if he didn't envelope all of her now, she would slip away like wisps of cloudsmoke. Shinichi pushed back the wet hair from her face and their interlocked gaze shared a skyful of information.

That glimpse at her told him everything he needed to know. There was no need for words.

A kiss.

A blazing, searing, branding kiss unlike anything either of their histories had ever witnessed. It anchored her. She drank from his lips with a desert thirst. Her hands went into his storm blown hair, while his, sought to rid himself of the shirt which had fallen off his shoulders and onto his wrists, constricting him.

Their lips were soft, but their kisses rough. She was desperate and her breath escaped her in harsh pants. She trembled again and he knew it wasn't from the cold.

They kissed for an impossibly long time. _Circular breathing._ The phenomenon crossed both of their brilliant minds briefly but they had more important things to focus on. _Clothes._

Her wet t-shirt plastered their bodies together, a vacuum created. When they parted, it was with an explosive pop, evidence of the sheer amount of force needed to hold themselves away from each other.

He pulled her back to him. Shiho leaned on the young detective, trying to catch her breath, a hand on his shoulder and another on the wall behind them.

"Haib-" Her grip on his shoulder tightened, and he realized his mistake. Too late.

"Miyan-" She silenced him abruptly, the hand on the wall now pressing hotly against the front of his pants. He swore.

 _She was so cold a moment ago, how could she scorch him now, like this?_

"Shi- Sh- Shiho..." He just barely managed to keep the whine out of his voice. At the call of her name, her truest name, the young scientist became frantic. She was kissing him again, both hands demanding more from his body.

He, in turn, groaned into her mouth. His mind struggled to keep up with everything that was happening, _so much and so fast,_ but his body knew the age old ritual and he was moving without needing to think.

Almost automatically, his hands were slipping down, down, down her sides, around the swell of her breasts, and over her hips. His left circled around behind her to cup her rear while his right slipped between her thighs, under her shorts. He caressed the silk she wore and learned the warm, damp shape of her lips.

She released a small whimper, her first of the long night to come.

Emboldened, he pulled her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside her. That elicited a gratifying moan from the quiet, sarcastic girl. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, whimpering and breathing hard, as he tentatively explored her depths.

She was slick, enough to wet the entire length of his finger, and more.

He hissed, hoarse at the warmth of her, at the thought of where they were headed, at the image of the wanton ainoko in his arms. He'd never forget this. He'd never let this go. Her name slipped from his lips again, a prayer.

Her body was electrified, bursting with certainty and want and need. She pushed his sleep pants away and they tugged her shirt off together. Her bottoms were harder to deal with and she protested at the loss of connection; he was the only thing grounding her.

Shinichi opened his eyes by chance just as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, light coming in through the grandiose windows to either side of the front door. He took in the sight of her, in a body he didn't quite know.

Her hair was the same reddish blonde.

Her skin was clear and smooth, as it always had been.

Her eyes had the same brilliant intensity; if they seemed smaller, it was because age had fixed her features' proportions.

Her height was the trait that changed the most. He was relieved to note that she now came up to his shoulders. She fit, perfectly, under his chin. He decided he liked her height and her new, unfamiliar body.

He decided he would learn this body. He ached for her to learn his.

Shinichi flipped them so that she was against the wall. His leg parted hers and his mouth found the crook of her neck to taste. She mewled into his ear and her hands found purchase as they gripped his hardness, determinedly stroking faster and faster.

Shiho was impatient and the way she tightened around his fingers was pressing him to move on. She didn't want gentle. She didn't need slow. She needed him, hard, fast, here, now. She took her hands off his manhood and clawed his back with one, punishing. Its twin pulled at his raven hair.

"Kudo..."

His name on her lips, in that lower new cadence of hers, saturated with want, stiffened him. He rocked against her in anticipation.

He swallowed all of her-the novel and the familiar-in a frenzy, intuitively understanding that this was the moment that would decide if she would fade from his life. Both aware of what was to come, she braced her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around him.

He entered her.

And time became meaningless to their convergence.

She was undone with a few deep thrusts but she spurred him on still, urging him to bring her there again. His head was wrapped in the fog of her and it was all he could do hold them both up and keep the even pace they'd established.

His vice-like grip bruised her new skin; he is the first to mar her, the first to taint her after their return. He was coveting her. He wanted to keep her faith, her insight, her cooperation, her sarcasm, by his side. He would find a way to fit her into his old life and make a new one together with her.

He quickened their pace, shifting their bodies so he could reach her very soul and merge her with him. This second coupling, she was louder, and he saw the difference in her slackened control, pleasure undoubtedly taking her.

Her legs quivered around his hips, as they collided. Her nails left crescent punctures in his shoulder blades and her wetness followed the line of his cock down his thighs. Their breaths were short, lost in between quick kisses and commanding sounds.

He tumbled off the precipice first and it was the feeling of his uncensored pleasure inside her that brought her over with him. They leaned into the wall.

And for an eternity, they just breathed. Coexisted.

She broke the silence.

"Kudo..." He wasn't sure if she was pleading or apologizing, but he didn't want to hear the rest of it. So he held her closer and kissed the words away.

"I've got you."

 **Word Count: 2343**


End file.
